theloudhousefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Lola Loud
Grey Griffin Marick Dacanay |inspirasyon = Dachshund ni Chris Savino |edad = 6http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163046/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/lola/ |okupasyon = Estudyante sa Elementarya Bluebell Scout |pamilya = |hayop = Charles (aso) Cliff (pusa) Geo (hamster) Walt (kanaryo) Goldie (patay na goldpis) |kaibigan = Lori Lana (kakuwarto) Lincoln (halos lahat ng oras) Clyde Winston (interes sa pag-ibig) |kalaban = Exterminator Lana (minsan) Tetherby Lindsey Manedyer ng Super Mart Park Ranger Lincoln (minsan) |pirma = center|120px}} Si Lola Loud ay isang pangunahing karakter ng The Loud House. Biograpiya Sa anim na taong gulang, si Lola ang ikatlong pinakamabatang anak ng pamilyang Loud, at ang gitnang anak ng limang nakababatang kapatid ni Lincoln. Siya rin ang nakababatang kambal na kapatid ni Lana, na kasama niyang dinadalo sa Grade 1 ng Royal Woods Elementary School. Personalidad Si Lola ay mapagmataas, mayabang, makasarili, marahas, at sumusuot tulad ng isang prinsesa. Kasama sa interes ni Lola ang anumang bagay na pambabae - kabilang dito ang mga palabas sa fashion, meykap, at pumuwesto para sa paglitrato. Patuloy niyang nagke-kleym kung gaano siyang maganda, at hindi maaaring lumayo mula sa salamin sa loob ng higit sa limang segundo, na kung saan iniinisan ng lahat. Tulad ng nakikita sa maraming mga episode (tulad ng "Undie Pressure" at "Sound of Silence"), ginagampanan ni Lola ang role ng antagonista kapag ang kanyang mga kapatid ay ginalit siya o kung hindi siya makakuha ang nais niya. Siya ay sanay sa pagplota at pagbalak upang makuha ang kanyang gusto. Siya ay madaling mainitin ng ulo ng sinuman sa kanyang mga kapatid, at kaya sila, lalo na si Lincoln, ay maingat na hindi makakuha sa kanyang masamang panig. Si Lola ay isang "tattle-tale" (masumbongin), dahil sa sandaling malaman siya ng isang bagay agad itong iniuulat sa ibang tao. Ito ay makikita sa "A Tattler's Tale". Sa episode na ito, nakita si Lola na napaka mapagmanipulang. Binantaan niya ang kanyang mga kapatid na sabihin sa kanilang mga magulang ang kanilang mga sekreto, kung hindi nila susunod ang kanyang mga utos. Gayunpaman, sa kabila ng kanyang malupit at makasarili na ugali, si Lola ay mapagmahal sa kanyang mga kapatid. Siya ay palaging nagpapasalamat para sa kabaitan ni Lincoln sa kanya, at kadalasang pinapahalagahan ang kumpanya ng kanyang pamilya. Kung minsan, ipinakita niya ang kanyang sarili na may kakayahang magpakumbaba at hindi makasarili kapag pinilit na pakawalan ang kanyang sariling mga pangangailangan, kaya hindi siya ganap na walang puso. Bilang karagdagan, kapag ang isa sa kanyang mga kapatid ay nasa problema, nagpakita siya ng tunay na pagmamalasakit, at kadalasan ay nakikipagtulungan sa kanyang iba pang mga kapatid upang pasayahin sila. Deskripsyon sa Nick "Ang Lola Loud ay isang "pageant powerhouse", na ang mga interes ay kinabibilangan ang glitter, paglitrato, at ang kanyang sariling magandang mukha. Ngunit sa ilalim ng lahat ng asukal at pampalasa, ay isang tumatagong basag-ulerong mastermind. Si Lola ay ang mga tenga at mata ng Loud House... pinakamainam na manatili sa kanyang mabuting panig!" Hitsura Si Lola ay may mahabang dilaw na buhok at isang bungkos ng buhok sa ibabaw ng kanyang ulo ay nagtuturo sa kanan. Siya ay walang mga ngipin sa harap, tulad ng kanyang kambal na si Lana. Nagsusuot siya ng kasuotang panprinsesa; isang mahabang kulay-rosas na gown at sash, isang puting perlas na kwintas sa paligid ng kanyang leeg, mahabang kulay-rosas na guwantes, mga puting hikaw, kulay-rosas na high-heels, at isang tiyara sa kanyang ulo. Sa panahon ng pagdebelop, ang damit ni Lola ay mas frilly, ang kanyang sash ay puti, ang kanyang tiyara ay mas dekorado, may ponytail, at may mga ngipin sa harap. Ang kanyang kasuotang panlangoy ay tinatawag na "swim gown", at gumagamit siya ng plastik na pambalot upang protektahan ang kanyang kasuotan kapag siya ay lumalangoy, dahil hindi niya gustong mabasa. Ang kanyang damit pantulog ay kulay-rosas, na mukhang katulad sa kanyang normal na kasuotan, ngunit wala itong sash, o isang puting perlas na kwintas na naka-attach sa kanyang kulay-rosas na gown. Hindi siya nagsusuot ng kulay-rosas na guwantes. Minsan ito ay may maikli at poofy na mga manggas, tulad ng ipinakita sa "Room with a Feud". Tiyara Ang tiyara ni Lola ay isang itim na alambreng tiara na kanyang sinusuot sa halos bawat episode na nagpapakita siya. Ang tanging oras na hindi niya ito suot ay kapag natutulog siya. Sa ngayon, ang tiyara ay nagkatanyagan sa episode na "A Tattler's Tale", kung saan siya naka-hook sa isang mikropono dito, upang marinig ang kanyang mga kapatid na nag-uusap tungkol sa kanilang mga sekreto. Mga alternatibong bersyon at alter-ego Lexx Loud Queen of Diamonds Mga absensya Season 1 *Save the Date *The Waiting Game *A Fair to Remember *Funny Business Season 2 *The Old and the Restless *Frog Wild *The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos *Back Out There *Friend or Faux? *Legends *Not a Loud *Snow Way Down Season 3 *City Slickers *Net Gains *Fandom Pains *Teachers' Union (nabanggit) *Deal Me Out *Pasture Bedtime *What Wood Lincoln Do? Reperensya en:Lola Loud es:Lola Loud fr:Lola Loud he:לולה רעש id:Lola Loud ms:Lola Loud pl:Hola Harmidomska pt-br:Lola Loud ru:Лола Лауд zh:罗拉 Kategorya:Karakter Kategorya:Pangunahing Karakter Kategorya:Babae Kategorya:Bata Kategorya:Tao Kategorya:Pamilyang Loud